Always Chasing
by PlaguedAmbition
Summary: Kushina being the passionate mother she was knew she could no longer care for him, breaking her heart in doing so she gave him to someone else. As Naruto grows older his knowledge expands, joining Fairy Tail is the first step to avenging his parents. Part of my NaruxYugao Pole.
1. Chapter 1

**PA: Wow, the Fairy Tail/ Bleach vote is clearly staying in front... for the moment anyhow, I saw this and thought that I may start with releasing the first chapter from both stories, you may ask what is so different about these chapters to the other ones... the difference is this, those were a taste, kinda giving you bits of the plot in the as well while these ones are the introductions to the characters and the 'first' chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I own Neither Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Fiore- Year X770

"No no no. You are doing it all wrong Naruto." 10 year old Namikaze Naruto glared up at his instructor, who held a whirling ball of flame in his hands.

"Apollo-sensei, I just can't get it to hold its shape." Naruto groaned out, a pillar standing a few inches tall flowing out of his own. The tall blonde haired male shook his head, Naruto was a tough disciple, the boy never seemed to run out of energy and theory was pointless to try.

"Deep breaths my child, slowly bend the flames into a sphere, it is about patience." Naruto's deep blue eyes widened for a moment before hardening as he nodded, taking a deep breath and pouring all of his focus into the pillar. "No no no, Naruto, don't try to force it, it is more like you are trying to guide the flame."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT FIRST?!" Naruto exclaimed causing the pillar in his hand to shoot up and scorch the trees around them, when it died down a very impressed god was standing before him, arms crossed over his chest as his foot struck against the ground. Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he replied in a sheepish tone. "Ah gomen?"

"Not going to cut it boy, I want one hundred from you, now." Naruto let out a groan but dropped to the ground and started pumping out pushups. Apollo let out a long sigh, it was his fault he was stuck in this position, he still remembered the red-headed woman.

* * *

Having made fun of his poem Apollo made a bet, if she could land a strike on him he would give her what he could within his power, if not she would become a carrier for his newest creation.

Kushina Uzumaki, mother of Naruto Namikaze and wife of Minato Namikaze, the entire family had become a pain in his well shaped behind. Such a strange way she went about it too, using her divine body as a distraction she managed to slap him with a magical chain of sorts, that sprouted from the ground, thus he had lost the wager.

Kushina asked the impossible of him though, to save her husband as he was dying, yes while he had a great deal of medical knowledge, this case was beyond him, it would seem that Minato was struck by the breath of the poison dragon.

A creature capable of even felling Apollo's greater diseases. Frowning he delivered the news, he saw the redhead before him age, not literally, it just appeared in her face that she had aged drastically, a stream of tears rolled down her face as she slammed her hands into the ground, quaking the earth from her montress strength. "Then there is no hope for us, can you atleast look after my son?" Looking over Kushina with a more observant eye, he noticed the tell tale signs of fatigue.

She held a small smile on her face as she walked over to the side of the room and picked up a tiny blonde in blankets, she walked over to Apollo and handed him the small bundle, the boy was only a few months old. "We don't have long, I doubt I would be able to take care of him properly for much longer, can you do this for me, can you swear you will looked after him by your word of a god?"

Apollo looked down at the bundle in his arms and sighed, he had said he would grant it if it was within his power, sadly this was within his power, he placed the small bundle down on the corner of the bed Minato lay in. Kushina clenched her fists and started moving to slam them into the man. Apollo slowly turned to her with a smile on his face, his brown eyes seeming to shine in the dimly lit dank room. "If you have any pictures or journals that you no longer need, would I be able to borrow them until the time comes that the child will be able to use them?"

Kushina stopped in her steps for a moment, letting her blue eyes show untold amounts of happiness and hope, she crashed forward into Apollo's bare chest and he could feel her rather large bust press up against him as her arms circled around his back to hug him, slowly letting out everything she had kept bottled up.

He felt the free flowing tears wash down his chest and heard her thank yous in between sobs. As her shaking form seemed to grow weaker and weaker. She pushed herself from him though brushed away her tears and gave a small nod. "You can pretty much take everything, we no longer have a use for it, again, thank you so much, you have no idea how much Naruto means to us." He saw the small glisten of tears waiting to be shed come from the corner of her eyes again.

"I will teach Naruto how to survive in this world of magic, he will learn my art as well as what I can teach him of yours. The things I asked for are so I can show him who his parents were, to be able to tell him of the love they held, and how his idiot of a mother challenged a god just to try and give him a good life." A small tick mark appeared on Kushina's head, it was quickly battered away though, Apollo, the god of the sun among other things, would become her child's father.

The blonde haired male watched as Kushina moved around the room packing things into a box and sealing that box into a scroll with some strange type of magic, , repeating the process over and over, finally coming before him as he gently bounced Naruto up and down in his arms, rocking the boy as he tried to get him to sleep.

In her hands were two very different books, the first was clearly a photo album, the second seemed to be a journal of some kind. She tucked the journal into Naruto's blankets and handed the album to Apollo, next she fetched a pendent from her draws, a golden chain necklace, from it hung a ruby dagger, she draped it over her child's neck and wiped away the forming tears.

She brought a hand up to touch his face, his tiny little fingers latching on and giggling as Kushina felt herself become weaker with each passing moment. "Sochi, listen to what Apollo-san says ok, grow up and become strong, find a beautiful girl and make her happy, remember to eat well and train hard my son." Naruto seemed to stop his childish giggles at that point and looked at his mother, before wailing loudly.

"It seems someone is more aware than I thought." Kushina nodded and let the tears fall from behind her eyes.

"Hai, he is as smart as his father, as stubborn as me, I wish we could have seen him grow up."

Apollo rose a brow at her statement. "I think there is a way."

* * *

"Apollo-sensei, I am done." The blonde shook his head, now was not the time to reminisce , he looked over to the blonde haired child, the necklace from his mother still dangling in the position it was placed all those year ago, the first thing he had done when he had started learning about his parents seal magic, was to find a way to make the necklace stronger, never wanting to have to take it off. In his ear lobes lay two pieces of gold, hanging from a small clip, they were flat like a tablet and held the kanji for light and flame.

His blonde hair was short and spiked up, currently he was wearing a pair of loose grey pants, while his top was rendered bare, showing his defined muscles, he may still be but a child, Apollo saw that as no reason for him to hold back on his training.

This is why, the two currently stood in Apollo's realm, time flowed differently here, Naruto would age as the real world aged, but, years would pass in this realm in the meantime. " Fifty years has passed since we entered my sanctuary Naruto, I have gifted you with knowledge, power and the ability to learn for yourself, thus I have upheld my promise."

The blonde haired boy's jaw dropped as he looked to his mentor. "Y-you're leaving me? Like they did?" Apollo shook his head.

"I have told you how many times, they loved you Naruto, they did this so you could have a better life. But yes, I must leave, the time for gods has come to an end, humanity needs to learn how to right itself, thus my kind will be leaving." Naruto shook his head with anger at the god before him.

"But I still have so much to learn, so much we can still practice." Naruto trailed on making a list of all the things that he never got to complete.

"That is the beauty of it my child, it is all things you can strive for, in your own time, things for you to struggle against, things for you to figure out, to learn how to learn again. That is the power of humanity, it is something I have tried to drill into you." Naruto sniffed back as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Will I see you again Apollo?" The god moved forward and rested a hand on his disciples head.

"Maybe, if you become strong enough there is a chance we will meet when you time is done. Think of it to strive towards." Naruto gave a rough nod under the mans hand and moved away, giving a defiant glare.

"Well you better train hard to, cause when we meet up again I am going to kick your ass, how dare you just leave me... teme." Apollo shook his head and laughed at the boy.

"Ah you never learn do you gaki, well, I guess I should let you out, take care of yourself brat." Naruto gave a small snort as his crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, yeah, you too sunny." A tick mark formed on the gods head, with a quick swipe of his hand Naruto was sent back to Earthland, landing harshly at the camp they had left so long ago.

He waited a few moments before his equipment fell next to him, picking it up he looked around only to hear one last thing fall to the ground, walking over he saw its golden light glisten in the afternoon sun that broke its way through the large tree tops. A note rested on the bundle of gold. "I know I gave you enough money for quite some time, this is something I had made for you, Happy Birthday Gaki." Naruto would not let himself cry, after all these years the only way he knew when his birthday was, was when Apollo would let him know, he felt no real drawing connection to the date.

Putting the note down he fumbled around for a little bit, slowly drawing the pants over his feet and up his legs, he figured the small amount of discomfort was because of his ridiculously baggy pants he was wearing underneath, pulling the boots on he found them strangely comfortable, a small note was placed on the outside. _'You really should wear socks more often, until then these will still be nice and warm.' _

His master was always so thoughtful. Picking up the next piece he smirked, no note was needed, he knew exactly why it was done like this, pulling it over his head he found it cozy as it sat on his shoulders, it felt right. Golden plate lined his shoulders and the tops of his arms, leaving his chest bare to the world, a red cloak flailing behind him in the wind while black raven feathers sprouted around his neck to keep it warm, taking a deep breath he felt a tingle from his armor.

Look at it he noticed it all started to shift to where his bracers were, leaving them in place while the rest of it flew into them. A voice he would never forget slowly entered his mind. _"I see you got it on ok, its away in a safe place for now, you will be able to summon it as you wish later on, but for now you should go to town, get some clothing and the like and figure out what you want to do with yourself. Make me proud... Naruto."_

Naruto smiled and looked up at the burning sun. "I will Apollo." He quickly packed up his things, even going through the camp they had left behind, finding stashes of gems, he pictured a smirking god in his mind when he found them. With everything stuffed away into scrolls that were tucked in his small pack that hung from his side, he set his eyes on the horizon. "Clover Town should be up ahead." He stretched his hand out and let small flames fly around, forming distorted eyes that hung above his head.

"One day I will figure out how to make the sphere." He raised his hand into the sky, a large black bird soon landing upon it as Naruto closed his eyes. "Krahl, you stayed all this time?" The raven tilted its head to the side looking at Naruto in question. "Apollo isn't coming back... are you ok with hanging around me, I don't really feel like being alone at the moment."

Krahl seemed to nod to Naruto who gave a happy smile. "Well we have some things to do, firstly we need to get some clothes, maybe a little food as well, after that we can look for a place to stay."

* * *

"What do you mean you're going!" A purple haired girl looked up at a taller woman in front of her, the woman was in a white robe with a silver cloth wrapped around the centre, to it from falling from her form.

"It is as I said Yugao-chan, the world no longer needs us, humanity needs to learn how to right itself." The young girl now know as Yugao brought her hands up to her cheeks, brushing away the tears that flowed.

"B-but Diana-sensei-" The goddess of the moon walked forward and wrapped her arms around little Yugao.

"I have no choice in the matter my child, maybe we will see each other in the next life, now remember no kinky things until you are older ok?" Yugao gave hurried nod while Diana gave an all too sweat smile to the child.

"H-hai Diana-sensei."

"Very good my child, I hope to see you grow big and strong, now I am going to let you out near Onibus Town ok?" Yugao gave a small nod, it was logical she figured, the town had a large railroad going through its centre leading to the majority of towns in Fiore.

A flash of light exploded around the two and Yugao found herself looking at the campsite she had left so long ago, the sun beaming down on her small form. Looking up at it she gave it a glare. "The moon is much prettier you know." She fingered the pendant around her neck, it was a sapphire in the shape of the moon. A gift from Diana.

Yugao was in a white tunic, she felt incredibly out of place seeing people walk by in standard clothes. Walking past an alleyway she heard the small sound of whimpering, being a kind hearted person she moved forward towards the source, seeing a small cat...with a broken wing?

She rushed over to the cat tearing part of her tunic to bandage the wing to a split so it could heal. "Are you ok Neko-san?" Yugao tilted her head to the side, the purple cat looking up at her with brown eyes, it nodded its head happily. "Do you want to tag along?" The cat moved forward and slowly crawled up Yugao's tunic until it rested on her shoulder. "Do you have a name?"

"Nope." Yugao stopped moving, her head slowly turning to face the cat as it sat there with a grin on its face.

"You can talk?" The cat gave a small nod.

"Lets call you Leo?"

"But I am a girl, Leo is a boys name." Yugao sweatdropped at the simple logic.

"Uhh, how about Anko?" The cat seemed to mawl the thought over in its head for a few moments before nodding happily. "Well ok Anko, how about we get something to eat?"

* * *

Naruto and Krahl walked up to a strange looking castle, there was lots of noise but he had heard from the townspeople that people had been staying here lately. Pushing the large door open he was greeted by the sight of many older people.

The room became rather quiet as they all looked him over, he saw a small man sitting on a counter, he gently walked over to him while Krahl eyed down everyone in the room, Naruto thought this would be odd if he was still in his training clothes, luckily he was now socks with closed toed shoes over the top, a black pair of slacks and an open white vest. "Sir, I was looking for accommodation, I was told people had been staying here of late?"

The small bald man looked the blonde over before laughing. "This is the regular mage meeting my boy, this is not a place for someone like you." Naruto rose a brow.

"But I am a mage?" The old man looked over him with question written on his face.

"If you can prove it, you can stay here." Naruto flicked his wrist, a yellow circle forming at the end of it as a torrent of flame flew from his hand, forming a spear, bringing his arm back he threw it at the roof, when it hit it burst into sparks that slowly floated down to the floor. "Well I'll be, you are a mage boy, but why can't I sense anything from you?"

"Master Apollo said that it may be because of the magic I use." The room became quiet, you could of heard a pin drop, then all at once the other mages rushed over and started to pester the boy. The old man he had been talking to frowned, hearing the words godslayer thrown around time and time again. "Excuse me, I was taught it was incredibly rude to interrupt a conversation between two people. Is that not the case?" A few of the mages gulped at the child picking them up on manners. "I believe I was talking to Mr?"

"Makarov, what is your name my boy?" Naruto frowned a little.

"My name is Naruto, also can you please stop calling me boy, I am rather old, even if I don't look it." Questioning stares all found their way to the blonde and Makarov.

"How old are you Naruto-san?" Naruto looked around at the mages before looking back to the man known as Makarov.

"I turned Sixty today. Sadly I still have so much to learn." The wizard saint before him widened his eyes.

"How about you come with me Naruto, I can show you how to be a mage?"

Naruto rose a brow at the man. "A strong mage?" Makarov gave a slow nod and Naruto put his hand forward, the older man looked at it for a moment before shaking it. "Very well, now can you please show me to my quarters, I would like to sleep, also Krahl thinks you are all rude."

"Who is Krahl exactly?" Naruto rose his hand to his shoulder, the raven changed it perched to the now moveable one, extending his hand out and putting the raven before the mages.

"This is Krahl, I have known him since I can remember." Naruto statement was found to be... odd.

"And he can talk?"

"You can talk, so why shouldn't he be able to?" Senseless logic, the mages didn't know how to respond... some even seemed to be broken.

"Oh Naruto-kun and Krahl-kun, you are both so cute." A rather overweight old crossdressing man sung, he was clad in a purple spaghetti-strap shirt, with vertical-striped pink and purple shorts, small white wings fluttering behind his back.

"Yes I agree Krahl, that is rather unsightly" A few of the other mages laughed while Bob formed a cloud of depression over his head. "So Mr Makarov, may we be shown to our quarters?" The tiny old man jumped from the counter and looked over at the other members that had gathered, they all waved him off telling him to head back home.

* * *

They stepped off of the train in Onibus town. Naruto glared at the train, it was not that they made him sick or anything, he just did not like them... he had no reason. Looking around his nose twitched, taking a few sniffs he nodded to Krahl who took off into the air. Makarov saw that the blonde was captivated by something and asked him what was wrong. "My sister mage is here, I want to make sure she is ok, even if we are at odds, Apollo-sensei always told me to look out for her, seeing her as a niece of sorts. I think it is rather foolish, but it is what sensei asked me to do."

Makarov nodded, the blonde was strange, very strange, he stroked his large white mustache a few times, reveling at how fluffy it was, despite its bristly appearance. "Can you find her?"

"Her no... her magic power yes, I am not some kind of animal with a strong nose, I can 'smell' and 'taste' magic power though."

"Naruto was there any need for the air quotations?" Makarov quickly asked the blonde.

"I don't want what I say to be taken out of context. Words are power, they should be used wisely." That was something they could both agree on. Naruto motioned for Makarov to follow as him and Krahl lead the way through the town, frowning as they came to a restaurant, even from the outside they could see the plates piling up. "No human should be able to eat that much fish, there is something wrong with that girl."

As soon as Naruto opened the door he saw her nose twitch, her eyes snapped up and met his own with a harsh glare. Makarov, who was standing beside Naruto the whole time sighed. "You really weren't lying when you said you were at odds."

"I had no reason too." Naruto stated back simply as the floor quaked, Yugao stomping her way over and stopping in front of Naruto, looking at him for a few moments before her form started to shake.

"S-she's gone." She stuttered looking up at the blonde with teary eyes, Naruto looked away to avoid her gaze.

"Apollo is also gone, I understand your feelings of hurt and betrayal." His voice was monotone, devoid of any emotion.

"Then why aren't you sad!" His eyes locked onto her and she could see the anger behind them.

"My master would not want to see me crying about something we couldn't stop, he would want for me to push forward and become strong like he taught me to, that is why I am not sad, I will not dishonor my master." Yugao looked at him for a few moments, she quickly sniffed up her runny nose and wiped away her tears.

"Fine, why are you here then?" Naruto looked at her for a few moments and frowned, Makarov moved in between them and waved. "You are so tiny, Naruto where did you find a gnome?" Naruto rose a brow while the moustached guild master grew a tick mark on his forehead.

"I am not a gnome." He pouted, a small raincloud forming over his head.

"S-sorry mister?" Yugao called out causing his previous depression to fall away.

"No worries, would you like to join us, we are heading back to a place where you can start a new, a place where families are made, a place called Fairy Tail." Yugao looked between the small man and Naruto, who had turned away from her again with Krahl sitting on his shoulder, Anko had jumped up and now sat in Yugao's arms in front of her chest. With an unsure smile on her face she looked back to the 'gnome'.

"Hai!"

* * *

**PA: What did you think? Did you enjoy it? Are you interested to see where it goes? Or do you think it could become a total flop?**


	2. Chapter 2

**PA: As you may have figured Bleach and Fairy Tail won the pole by a 43 point gap. This chapter has a few time skips that is mostly because otherwise it would take too long to reach cannon, this story will follow its events to a certain extent, at other times though, both Naruto and Yugao will be out of town when things start to happen. I hope you enjoy the next chapter in Always Chasing.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Fairy Tail or Naruto.**

* * *

Fiore- Year 774

Four years had passed by quickly for the two new additions to Fairy Tail. A few major events happened during the time passed, namely Naruto had himself a little follower, one that went by the name of Laxus. The boy had been very sick when the two had first met, Naruto had given the boy a warm smile and said that everyone starts off weak, there was nothing to worry about.

This the frail blonde boy's idolism started. First it was having the same hairstyle as Naruto, then it turned to training just as hard as the god-slayer. But something strange had happened, when Laxus met Naruto today there seemed to be an air of confusion surrounding the boy.

His once frail body was gone, a lightning shaped scar ran over his right eye as he looked up to his peer. It was no longer such a task, Laxus had grown taller than before. A few words left Naruto's mouth, words that came out so softly but managed to be heard throughout the noisy guild. "You shouldn't go to such lengths for power."

The words caused the younger blonde to clench his fists and storm away, not being able to take what his idol thought of him. It was patched up a few weeks later, they were back on friendly ground but there would always be that feeling of distance between them.

Naruto had improved in leaps and bounds, he was still stuck trying to guide the flames into a ball, Makarov had tried to help him once, only to see the pained look in the boys eyes. "This is something my master gave me to do. He believed I could do it on my own, so I shall." It hurt a little to see the boy so worked up about it. From that day on, no one tried to help the boy master his magic unless they were asked first.

It may have sounded strange how they would let him go like that, but those were the orders of the guild master, Naruto had something to prove. Makarov respected that and gave the boy all the room he needed. It was through all this training that Naruto was asked to participate in the S-ranked exams.

Many of the other members had scoffed at the notion, thinking he was too young. They regretted doing so, the boy carved a path through the exams, earning him the name of Fairy Tail's Golden Devil. His armour had grown with him, Naruto found a reason to cover up his midsection, the cape now became a crimson cloak that covered his form. Raising high enough to touch the bottom of his ears.

A year later Yugao passed the exams, thus she was dubbed the Silver Angel. The exams of both 73 and 74 were taken out by youngsters, it put a bit of a flame under the seats of the older crowd, having been shown that age is not important to skill. Others claimed it to be because of their magic. Naruto felt like scoffing at the thought, any magic could become dangerous in the hands of a master. Something Apollo drilled into his mind.

Not only had Yugao's magic developed, inside of her now stirred the emotions of a girl. Naruto appeared more and more attractive each day, the fact that he was normally within arms reach had become almost to much to bare, this is partly the reason why she was glad he took a 10 year mission. The master had deemed him ready for such an action, Naruto saw it as a way to test his skills.

Now that he was gone though, she had started to feel so alone, without Naruto the guild was not the same to her. It just wanted as bright without the Sun God-Slayer. She had found the irony in her words and gave a small chuckle. This alerted a new recruit by the name of Gray Fullbuster. An Ice Make Mage. He was still a novice in the arts, he held a very strong spirit that tended to get the better of him at times, not to mention his strange stripping fetish.

The boy was oddly friendly though, almost as much as the older Cana. Both of whom she had the pleasure of sitting next to at the moment, a book on mission ranks in her hands.

"Yugao, why are you studying again?" Gray droned out, it was always like this, Cana would get some far off look, Yugao would pick up a book and Gray would be left with his thoughts. They were things he would rather not dwell inside.

"Yuga-chan is studying because the boy she likes is on a high ranking mission." The purple cat caught the glare she was caught for her words. "Anko-chan, that is hardly the reason, I am sure Naruto-kun is doing just fine." Her voice seemed miffed at being caught out and exposed.

"Naruto-_kun_ aye?" The cat teased causing Yugao to clap her delicate hands over her own and mentioned cats mouths.

"Who is Naruto?" All eyes turned to Grey who had asked the question. Cana having a look of disbelief on her face. It was infact the master that spoke up on the manner.

"Naruto is a splendid S-class mage, much like Yugao and Gildarts, like Gildarts he is able to take on S-ranks as well as SS, however he is currently on his first 10 Year quest. I believe he started maybe a week before you arrived." The chirpy old mans response seemed to make sense to Gray.

"Hey... who is Gildarts?" Gray's question caused many of the members to face flaunt while Cana looked incredibly nervous.

Makarov gave a light chuckle and looked at the youngster. "He is currently the Ace of Fairy Tail, our strongest member, he too is out on a 10 Year quest." Makarovs words caused the young ice mage to nod in understanding. "Plus Yuga-chan has a little crush on Naruto if you haven't noticed Gray." The guildmaster taunted skipping away from the group and jumping back up to his counter, pouring himself another mug of beer. His keen ears perked up to a sound that went unnoticed yet.

"I do not." Groaned out Yugao as her formed slumped to the table, smacking her head against it. "Ow." She mumbled not bothering to move from the position, Anko in the mean time danced around the downed God-Slayer jesting about her 'crush'.

"CAW" All eyes turned up at the sound, sitting on its perch next to the master was Krahl, the partner of Naruto and creator of the prior bird call. Makarov seemed rather unphased by the event, having heard the bird moments before anyone tends to have that effect.

The guildmaster held his hand out for the large crow to drop its bundle in. Krahl let go of the package, looked at the guildmaster than around the room before leaving with a strong flap of his wings, his calls resounding through the old halls. Makarov had already taken apart the package and had started reading the letter addressed to him. During the time he was completely ignoring the excited look on Yugao's face.

She was always like this whenever she heard Krahl's call. Now you may be wondering, how can she tell the difference? It was simple Krahl's call was one that sent shivers down your spin, no matter how many times you heard it, it was like the call of death itself, while it sounded normal the feeling it left behind was one you couldn't forget. According to the master and Naruto Krahl was able to speak, sadly no one else in the guild had heard him to back this theory up.

"Yugao-chan, you have mail." Gray was completely astonished at how fast she had responded to the master's voice, the others in the guild merely laughed, she was always like this when Naruto left on his dangerous mission. "He's just a friend!" She bit out, ignoring the taunting her feline partner was giving her.

A small smile graced Cana's face, Yugao was such a nice girl, but she couldn't keep denying the fact that she had a crush on Naruto, Yugao would start to stutter when he was in close proximity, a red hue would join her features and Cana could even swear sometimes she saw love hearts in the girls eyes. "Laxus, Naruto sent you mail." The spiky blonde haired mage had a coat thrown over his shoulders, he had wanted to use a cloak but he was past copying Naruto now, the hairstyle was enough. His movements were more relaxed when he heard his grandfather's voice call him, while he still saw Naruto as a friend, that conversation would always replay in his head.

"Ta Jiji." Laxus was not snappy with his tone, nor was he excited, it was almost as if he had expected Naruto to write to him. He walked over to a post and leaned against it, slowly opening the letter a dagger fell from it, at the same time a tear rolled down his face, dropping next to the shinny golden blade. "Thank you brother." His voice was choked as he leant down and picked up the blade, scrunching up the paper and throwing it into the nearby fireplace.

"HE REMEMBERED." Yugao cheered out from atop the table holding the letter in her hands. Holding it up in the air and staring at it. Her exclamation caused eyes to look towards her in question, she chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head as she slowly sat back down. "He remembered my birthday." Warmth spread around the room with her words. A few of the members walking up and wishing her a happy day, Cana on the other hand ran out of the hall, returning fifteen minutes later with a cake in hand, candles on its top.

Anko in the mean time had taking to poking the dazed girl, jeering at her little session over Naruto's letter. "Even when you're not here you have such an effect on this place Naruto." The guild master spoke to himself, watching his children play and look for work. Things would not always be this way.

* * *

Fiore- July 7th Year 777

Makarov was walking into the guild, a small boy by his side claiming to be a son of a Dragon. They were words not many would believe, but he had children of gods in his guild. He would watch over the boy and give him sanctuary. Speaking of his resident God-Slayers, Naruto was still away on his mission, sending mail home every few months, in this time he had heard about exploits from Cana, Gray, Laxus and Erza, a small red-headed child who seemed rather lonely.

Apparently Yugao was writing about them to him, leaving out no detail. The young child beside him went by the name of Natsu Dragneel. His hair spiky and pink in colour. Makarov had just made his way to the counter when a rather distressed Krahl landed causing him to jump, heads around the room looked up, they heard from Naruto last week, there was no reason for him to write again so soon.

Looking at the bird it held no parcel, Krahl looked at the guild master for some time, the features on his face growing more dire with each passing moment, it was at this moment that the doors to his guild flung open, his small body tearing a path through the village leaving his members confused as to what had happened. Krahl was hot on his heels.

Yugao watched their vanishing forms, she went to move from her seat only to find herself being dragged back down by both Anko and Cana. "If you were needed he would have told you to come." Anko's voice was stern, no tone of jesting in it, this is what forced the young God-Slayer to stay seated. When Anko became like this, no good came from going against what she said, this was her 'dango' voice.

* * *

A hut in the middle of the forest is where the master found himself, it was one he was too familiar with. Porlyusica lived here, he was hardly ever called here. He pushed the doors open, half expecting to be hit by a broom that never came, there before him lay a battered and broken Naruto, Porlyusica standing over him healing the boy.

"You are an idiot Makarov, this boy is too young to be doing quests this high." The pink haired healer glared at the crow for a moment, hearing his voice. "Hush you, it still doesn't change the fact if he wasn't sent on the quest he wouldn't be here now does it?" The crow looked at her for a moment before turning its head down.

"Will he live?" Those were the only words the old guildmaster could get from his mouth. A grim look crossed Porlyusica's face. "He is stable, but it will take some time for him to recover. Now that you have seen him, leave. I hate your kind." Her tone was back to being cold, the crow jumped from Makarov's shoulders, which it had been using as a makeshift perch, slowly lowering itself onto the bed next to his master.

Makarov turned on his feet and left the hut, when his old friend was in one of her moods, far away was the best place to be.

"You are going to lead an interesting life my child." Her eyes narrowing on the large scar in the centre of his chest. "To be young and headstrong again. Tsk, you are still to young to be fighting a dragon, that you escaped with your life should be seen as a feat in itself." A small tick mark appeared on her brow and she slammed a punch into his stomach. "At least respond when I am talking to you." She screamed at the broken body, hearing it groan in pain.

"I am injured you know, hitting me isn't going to help me recover." The blonde mumbled out, his eyes still closed. "Why didn't you speak to the guildmaster?" Her voice had become a little softer with her question.

"I don't think I would have been able to explain it, I clashed with a dragon, the fight lasted but a few moments, in that time we marked each other... not a very good explanation is it?" He questioned, letting his blue eyes open, they seemed so dull, like the life had simply vanished from them.

"Your eyes are what would hurt him the most. What are you going to do about your condition?" Naruto almost felt like scoffing at her question.

"Aren't you meant to be the healer here Porlyusica?"

"Thats not what I was talking about gaki!" Krahl flapped his wings at the risen voice from the pinkette.

"I know what you mean, can you place me in the sun for awhile, I heal faster under father's gaze." Porlyusica nodded and picked the boy up, carrying him out into the field while his crow flew around her and his master.

She gently placed him on the ground and watched as Krahl landed beside him. "Not all wounds can be healed Naruto." She spoke, her eyes darting to the large scar on his chest.

"Not all are meant to." He replied, those were the final words exchanged by the two. For the next few days the routine would be the same, she would come and place him in the sun of a morning, retrieving his body and bringing him inside of a night. He was right, he did heal much faster in the sun, she had to guess it was because of his magic. Standing in her hut was the boy now at 6 feet tall, his golden armour in place and his cloak wrapped loosely around him frame, there was a small limp in his movements but he was able enough.

"I guess this is goodbye for now Porlyusica."

"Get out of here human." She yelled swinging a broom at the boy as he leapt away. The walk back to the guild was long, so many thoughts ran through his head, mostly revolving around the dragon. It was so strange to have come across one, yet he couldn't help but think about Apollo's words.

_"Everything happens for a reason Naruto." _Over and over again would the repeat, almost like a broken record, was his mind trying to tell him something. His hand rested on the large doors before him, slowly pushing them open and bathing the room before him in light, Krahl started calling at the top of his lungs, he found it funny watching the other members shiver.

"Naruto Uzumaki, reported a completed 10 year quest." His voice ran through the room, he heard necks snap as they turned to the door where he stood, it was silent apart from the few gasps that came because of his appearance. He was in no way fully healed, he was barely able to walk, but that was all he needed, he didn't want to bother Porlyusica any longer than was needed.

Cuts lined his face, dents and cracks filled his armour while his cloak was in ruins. He made his way to the counter and pulled out a scroll placing it next to the master, Naruto himself nearly collapsing in the seat under him. "Well done my boy." Makarov's words sounded like such a sweet melody right now.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me boy." Naruto shot out with a painful smirk on his face.

Not too far away Gray had his head down against the table, his eyes looking over to the blonde. "Thats Naruto eh? He doesn't look to impressive." He muttered out, receiving a smack on his head that nearly broke the table beneath him.

"He just escaped a dragon attack. Weren't you listening to the master's words?" Erza scolded the boy, looking at Naruto in awe. Yugao was biting her lip watching him while Anko attempted to push her forward.

Anko finally achieved and managed to get the girl right next to the master and Naruto, the blonde slowly turned and Yugao lost all ability to speak. "Its good to see you again Yugao." His voice reached her ears, she just couldn't respond, his eyes, they were so, soo dead. "I will be leaving now, I need to rest." Even his voice no longer held the life in it that it once had. He got up and hobbled towards the exit, there was a blur before him.

"Fight me Naruto!" Natsu roared to the man, it was the first time they had met and Natsu didn't understand that Naruto didn't normally look like this, he had just been told about how strong the blonde was, now Natsu wanted to test his strength against him. Naruto didn't even have to lift a finger as a bolt of lightning sent the rose coloured boy across the room. The blonde turned his head to meet the eyes of Laxus.

"Thank you Laxus, I will take my leave." Laxus nodded to Naruto's words, it pained him to see his friend like this, he waited until Naruto had closed the doors before stomping over to Natsu, picking him up from the ground and holding him up by the back of his clothes.

"Learn to read the mood baka!" He screamed before dropping the boy again and walking out of the doors. Three people following closely behind him. Yugao had watched the entire event from her position next to the master. Said master slowly turned to face her, patting the stool where Naruto had just sat, telling her to sit.

"He needs some time at the moment, see him in a few days." Makarov spoke softly, Yugao nodded and sat down, looking at the doors where he had just passed through.

"W-what actually happened?" She stuttered, her emotions betraying her voice.

"He was engaged in battle with a dragon, he managed to leave a large gash on its arm before he was nearly killed, the dragon left showing pity on the loser, for someone who prides themselves in their skills like Naruto, that is the biggest insult one could make." The masters words made her realise that Naruto must be doubting himself right now, thats why he looked so devoid of anything. The doors were kicked open and Gildarts walked in, stomping straight up to the master with a stupid grin on his face.

"I heard Sunny was back." Judging by the stillness of the room, Gildarts assumed that he had said something wrong.

"We have much to talk about Gildarts, come with me." The masters words changed the S-classes appearance so quickly, no longer was he goofy and uncaring, he had become serious in a moment, showing he had the mentality to switch on when it was needed.

* * *

Naruto had just finished making his way back to his home, raising his hand he placed it on the large stone, watching it roll away and open up the pathway into his cave. He left the rock where it was, he was expecting company. Walking down the dugout path, the dirt flicked from the bottom of his boots.

He didn't have to worry about the darkness that surrounded him, the light up ahead was more than enough for him to follow. A large opening, a small lake, in the middle of that lake was an island, grass and flowers upon its top, even a small tree, all shining bright under the light that was let in, through the cut out hole in the roof.

He made his way to the island, stepping through the water, ignoring as it changed black in colour. His armour fell back into cuffs around his wrists, leaving his top bare and riddled with cuts, the largest had already started to scar. Dull red pants and white socks were all he had on beneath his golden skin.

He fell towards the earth, not surprised in the slightest when the flowers wrapped around him to soften his fall. The footsteps he had been hearing echo through the cavern came to a stop. "I honestly don't think anyone would believe me if I told them, that The Golden Devil sleeps in a bed of flowers." Laxus, since he had finished that small job of the boy, they had somewhat buried the distance between them.

"Most wouldn't believe that I am a hypocrite, even if it wasn't by choice." Naruto groaned out, the flowers helping position him to get the most sunlight.

"Naruto, you are missing the fact here, you faced off against a dragon and lived." Laxus all but roared at his fellow blonde.

"No, he let me live, tossed me aside like used meat and left. Can you understand how I feel? To be insulted in such a way?" Naruto's words struck a cord in Laxus.

"Yeah, my old man was the same, he could of taken me when he was exiled, but no he left me here, to fend for myself, I too was thrown away." The man with the lightning scar tightened his fists, a small bolt of lightning striking the ground behind him, causing an 'eep' to be heard. "Why are you guys following me?"

"The Raijinshu will always follow you Laxus." A slim green haired boy spoke, two lightning shapped strands of hair stuck out on strange angles from the top of his head, a large bang covering his right eye while the front part of his hair had two longer strands reaching a little past his shoulders, the back coming to waist length, he wore a strange double brested red coat with an even strange blade on his left hip. A raiper if Naruto was remembering correctly.

Beside the green haired boy also known as Freed, were Evergreen and Bickslow. Bickslow wore a strange form fitting cloth with shoulder gaurds attached, the cloth itself was black with white lines running its length, the reinforced parts had a purple trimming while the shoulder guards each held a skull. A visor that looked like a knights from times of old covered his eyes, his larger than normal tongue flappying about, showing his black guild mark.

A purple band is wrapped around his waist holding up a massive waistguard, which comes in four long, light-blue coloured pieces, each adorning a large black X. Beneath the waistguard his dark baggy pants are clearly visable, floating around him are four totem poll like shapes. "Follow Laxus, Follow Laxus." They cheered.

Evergreen, the mere name sent chills up Naruto's spine, in his opinion the girl was rather shallow, thinking that beauty was all important in the world. with Light brown hair pulled into a sidewards ponytail, dark brown eyes and a light green dress that's purpose was to push her breasts up a little more, Naruto was not impressed. She had to have some skills behind her otherwise Laxus wouldn't deal with her attitude, that was the only reason he hadn't bothered to fry her when she walked in, that plus he liked glasses. "As a fairy I must be in the pressance of beauty." She chimed, heads turned towards her, Naruto didn't even need to fry her as Laxus beat him to it.

"Laxus, you are still as hotheaded as ever, I find it cute that they follow you, after all now you know how I felt those years ago." After finishing his words Naruto let a small chuckle slip through his lips, Krahl flew from his perch and landed on the other blonde shoulder.

The Thunder Dragon Slayer rose a hand and stroked the birds beak. "Sorry about Natsu earlier." Laxus mumbled, he kind of saw it as his own fault.

"Why's that?" Naruto replied without waiting, feeling his skin pull itself together to close all of his wounds, such an odd sensation.

"When he arived at the guild Krahl came bareing the news, ever since all he has heard about was you. I guess he figured if he knocked you down, people would start to focus on him, or something like that." Laxus' voice was calm and even as Krahl jumped onto the dragon slayers hand and looked around at the lackeys behind him, appearing to seem interested, he flew over to Freed and started to make a nest in his hair, the action scored more than a few laughs.

"If he was so affected by something such as that, he should quit being a mage now." Naruto stated coldly, the previous laughter now seemed like a distant memory to the Thunder Tribe, this was the Naruto they had heard so much about, the one Laxus looked up to and feared, Naruto Uzumaki, Fairy Tail's Golden Devil. His words were able to freeze them in place, even as he lay on his bed of flowers.

"I agree, you should look at talking to Yugao when you have the chance." The Thunder Tribe couldn't believe the words that had just come from Laxus' mouth. The blonde in question didn't even bat an eyelid to their gasps.

"Something change since my last letter?" Naruto questioned, Laxus gave a small shake of his head.

"Nah, its been like this for awhile, she just hasn't told you yet." The dragon slayers words caused Naruto to stiffen, painfully.

"Ahh, thank you. I will speak to her when I have recovered. Now if your followers can wait outside, I have something for your ears only." Listening to Naruto's hint Laxus sent the Thunder Tribe out of the cave, looking back to Naruto expacting him to continue.

"Raven Tail, its the guild your father is a master of, they calim to be an ainti Fairy Tail guild. I just thought you should know." Naruto spoke closing his eyes and stretching his back out. Krahl flying back in and resting on his perch.

"What about the gift you were left, do you have any idea what it does?" Reacting to the words of his friend, Naruto's arm slowly raised to the large wound on his chest, he knew it would scar.

"I have no clue, it feels strange and cut off through." Even though it was spoken at a whisper Laxus heard it clearly.

"I will see you when you get back on your feet than?"

"You shall."

* * *

The doors were pushed open, a blinding light flowing through them, there in all his glory was the fully healed Naruto, two days had passed since he stumbled in here, barely able to walk. His red cloak in place, golden hands stretched forward beneath the cloth, having just pushed the doors open. "How you all going?" He questioned with a smirk on his face, Laxus, Gildarts and Makarov all giving one similar, they had Naruto back.

"NARUTO FIGHT ME!" The exclimation from Natsu was quickly met by a flash of light, the small dragon slayer being flung across the room. Naruto rose a brow.

"Huh, that was weaker than I intended." He mused to himself causing others to gape. "I take it you have all been good then?" His question was met by a loud roar, mugs being clapped together and people laughing. Naruto shook his head, making his way over to the bar and dropping down. A glass of bear was passed across to him.

Grabbing its handle he brought it to his mouth, taking a large sip and putting it back down. "Feelin better now my boy?" The master taunted from beside him, a tick mark appearing on Naruto's brow.

"Old man, how many times have I told you to stop calling me boy?"He recived a pat on the back for his words from Makarov. "Its good to see you on your feet again Naruto." The blonde in question gave a small snort to Makarov's words.

"I am hardly back on my feet, let me take a few jobs and we shall see." Naruto's statement was met with narrowed eyes from the gnomeish man.

"You can start tomorrow, but nothing from the top floor for awhile, you should get to know some of the younger ones." Makarov's words caused naruto to stop moving the glass to his mouth, with a risen brow he looked to the master.

"That Natsu boy, his atitude will need to be adjusted before I even think of taking a quest with him. He is too firey, too egear to fight. He would get overly in my way." Spoke the blonde, taking a large sip from the glass, putting its now empty form down. Turning around on his stool a few faces seemed to stand out to him, Gray, Erze, Yugao and Cana.

Yugao had told him about the kinds of things the group would get up to while he was gone, often brining a smile to his face. One of them was playing around with some cards on the table, a frown on her face. "Oi Cana!" The brunette's head shot up at being called out by the senior mage.

"Y-yes?" Her stuttered reply was rather cute and made Gildarts chuckle as he walked out of the hall, causing the brunette's eyes to deflate, something Naruto quickly picked up on.

"Why don't you pick out a mission for us to do?" Whispers went around the hall because of Naruto's simple question.

"Ahhh uhh, ok?" She hestantly replied, walking over to the mission board and finding something sutiable, it wasn't too high that she would be in a lot of danger, but it also wans't too low that there wasn't any, with nervous steps she walked over to Naruto and showed him the request, he read over it quickly a smile spreading across his face.

"Guarding a bunch of Teasure hunters... should be fun. We'll take it." Jaws dropped around the room while the master brought out a stamp and pressed it against the request, sending off a notification that it was taken.

The two had left the hall, Cana following Naruto closely, the blonde giving her a warm smile. "Eh, how about we get you some new clothes before start, something to remember this mission by?" Cana nodded her head with vigor at Naruto's question as he led them through some stores. Cana coming out with a pair of shorts, a two layered top, the bottom one consisting of a red almost crop top, with a light-green V-cut over the top of the undershirt coming down past her shorts, showing small pieces of orange. Two Blue and silver bands around the top of her arms and a pair of long orange boots, stopping just below her knees. A bright smile on her face for the new clothing.

"T-thank you Naruto." Cana stuttered out looking at the man, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Don't worry about thanking me, lets have some fun ok?" Cana egarly nodded at Naruto's words the two fell back into pace.

"Hey Naruto?" The brunette questioned, Naruto made a small grunt of sorts to tell her to continue. "Why didn't you take someone else, not that I am not happy, its just Yugao was really looking forward to spending time with you again." Cana's words caused him to faulter in his step.

"The master was right, I don't know that many people from our generation, me and Yugao going on a non S-rank mission together though would be bad. So I wanted to start to get to know more about people closer to my age, but not dive right in with some unknown that I have only heard about, so I picked you, we aren't exactly close, but neither are we strangers." He stated as clear as day, Cana gave a small nod.

"Why would it be bad for you and Yugao to go on a non S ranked quest?" The inocent look on her face showed her lack of understanding.

"Two S-class mages going on a non S-ranked request, it may give off the impression that our guild is desprete for money. That would lead clients to think we are not as skilled as we claim, meaning less requests coming in, meaning we actually do become short of funds." His explanation caused Cana's eyes to go wider, having not thought of it like that.

"You ever been to Onibus before Cana?" The brunette shook her head at Naruto's question. "Hold your valubles close, thives run rampet there, stay close and we should get through pretty easily. We have to do a quick swap over there." Giving the girl a bright smile to fill her with confidence along with his words.

* * *

The request like any Naruto took, turned out to be an absolute disaster, even though they were ambushed every second day by bandits, it was still not enough to wipe the smile from Cana's face as the two returned to the guild, each kicking a door open and letting out a loud laugh. Sadly it was not to last as Natsu stood up on a table and roared. "THIS TIME I WILL WIN NARUTO!" The roseline child sprinting across the tables , jumping up into the air, his arm reared back ready to strike.

Naruto rose a brow at the childs atempt, closing the distance between them, grabbing onto the boys shirt and scarff with his right hand, spinning as he steped forward and throwing the child into the roof of the guild. "One hit." The guild gasped.

"The Golden Devil, back in fighting form." Laxus jeered, Naruto shot him a smirk, a flash of crimson flying through his eyes, causing the blonde dragon slayer to narrow his eyes.

"Well me and Cana-chan are back from the request." A goffy smile on his face ashe ruffeled the mentioned girls hair, causing her to pout.

"N-naruto stop it." She whined out but actually made no motion to stop the act, a small blush on her face. Yes things had certainly changed for young Cana, seeing the blonde bath did not help the small growing feelings she held in her heart for him. Her pout deepening when he stopped and looked around the room, seeing the master and making his way over to him.

"The magic council is looking for you Naruto." The masters words almost glued him in place. Seeing that Naruto had heard him Makarov continued. "They are waiting at the Inn down the road, they want to ask you some questions... if they try anything funny send a flare up into the air, we will be on our way as fast as possible." The look of worry the old man had on his face unnearved Naruto a little.

"Jiji, I will be fine, this whole thing will blow over quick." A large fake smile in place that did little to fool the gnome. "Ya hear that Krahl, we don't have any time to rest." The large crowd let out a call at Naruto's words. Then as quickly as he had come, he was gone, leaving again through the large doors.

"Naruto-kun." A certain purplette whispered watching the doors close, blocking her from him. "Yuga-chan, why don't you just claim him as yours? Thats what I would do." Anko spoke pawing a piece of dango on her plate.

Yugao's hand gripped the sides of her black and silver dress tightly. "I am not some animal that will just lay claim to what they think is theirs... I will wait for him to see how I feel about him." Giving a sure nod to go along with her words, a deep breath was released from her chest.

* * *

"When Jiji said you wanted to ask some questions..." Naruto stood in the Inn down the road, around him were close thirty members of the magic council, all from different high ranking seats. "I didn't expect to find so many of you here." Naruto let out a large sigh and took a seat at the bar, a larger man, with a long parted white beard sat down next to him.

"My name is Crawford Seam. I am the Chairman of the Magic Council, the reason for our numbers is because of the situation at hand." The larger man's shoulders were incredibly wide, Naruto rose a brow to the man. Slowly moving his hand forward, a small golden magic seal appearing between Crawford and himself, the larger man's image fading.

"So how many of you are actually real?" The god-slayers question was met with hostility, Crawford holding up his hand to stop those that would have charged forward.

"We want to ask him questions, why shouldn't he be allowed to do the same?" The chairmans sense of logic and hinted command caused the others in the room to stand down. "Less than half of us are real Naruto, or would you prefer I call you Golden Devil?" The broader man gave a kind smile to Naruto who snorted.

"You can call me Makarov, the answer to your questions will still be the same." A cocky smirk on his face, Naruto closed his eyes. "It only matters what my guild calls me, for stranger, I hardly care." Naruto's voice was a little softer than earlier, but still as audible.

"Calling you Makarov would hardly be doing justice to either of you, I guess I will stay with Naruto for now. So is it true, that you encountered a dragon?"Crawford's voice caused the bartender dropped his glass, Naruto looked at the beer that had appeared in front of him, at some point, whether from the tender or someone else, he didn't know.

Taking a large gulp he put the glass down and looked to the chairman. "Yep, big black bastard left me for dead, muttering some nonsense about a calling. Blue markings run around his body, also the prick should have a nice scar on his arm. Thats all I really have for you on that matter. Do you have any other questions?" There was a pregnant pause after the words left the blondes mouth.

"How do you feel about killing?" The hushed question asked by the chairman was asked at a tone so that only Naruto would hear him.

"Some people deserve to, others don't. Their fates are decided by the Magic Council. I just hand them to you guys." There was a dangerous glint in the blonde's eyes. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the members around him.

"How do you think you would go, having the power to make the choice for yourself?" The question itself seemed innocent enough, it was the hidden meaning and the asker that caused such careful deliberation to take place.

"My answer Chairman, is what I already said, some people are able to repay what they have done, others should not even be given the chance, more than likely to cause even more damage with their tainted hands." A red flicker surged through Naruto's eyes, Crawford took careful notice of this, making his choice even easier. Standing to his full height he waved one of the others towards him, a small box was in their hands.

"Very well, I present you with the badge of a Wizard Saint. As you may of heard, there have been some recent changes, meaning three positions are now open. It is the first in many big steps to becoming a great mage. You will be the seventh in terms of power." The small silver and blue badge was handed to him by the chairman once he had finished his speech.

Naruto looked at the badge for a few moments, slowly pinning it to his cloak, around his throat height on the right hand side. "Does it look good on me?" Naruto joked to which he got a few serious nods, a sweatdrop forming on his head from their reactions.

"I hope you will do the Wizard Saints proud Naruto. Remember you are above some laws, not all of them though. You can find this information from your Guild Master." Crawford spoke as he raised from the chair, walking out of the Inn, his lackey's following him.

Naruto let a frown cross his face as they left, paying for his drink and walking back to the guild, ignoring the roar and the fight's happening around him, quickly slamming Natsu into the ground as he moved towards the Guild Master, his feet spread a little looking at the old man.

Makarov looked over Naruto for a few moments, his beer flying from his mouth at the sight of the badge. "A Wizard Saint?!" The man gasped, Naruto gave a hesitant nod, some whistles were heard through the halls along with congratulations. It was strange, he didn't feel like he deserved it. Makarov jumped down from the bench and motioned for Naruto to follow, the blonde headed the silent order, walking in tow behind the small titan.

Once they were behind closed doors Makarov seemed to show his true age, frowning deeply and rubbing his temple. "That badge, it is a heavy burden to carry, It comes with its benefits, but mostly it is just for show, another title to add to your belt." Makarov's words were being carefully analysed by the blonde.

"The Chairman said there were certain rules that I no longer have to abide by. I have already been briefed on the lift from the law about death. I know it is something you frown upon, so." Naruto got down on his right knee, holding his right arm over his heart. "I pledge on my honor as a mage from Fairy Tail, I will not use that power I was given unless there is no other option." His head was bowed as he waited for the masters response.

Makarov tapped him on the shoulders getting him to look up. "Apollo drilled some strange things into you didn't he?" Makarov's question was met with a stiff nod. "I know you won't let me down Naruto, but you will now be expected to do great things. I will write up a booklet about the changes this promotion means. Also Krahl has been oddly quiet." The small gome gestured to the crow on Naruto's shoulder, not a word had been spoken by him.

Krahl looked at Naruto for a few moments before stamping his feet. "I know, the probably wouldn't have heard you anyway, no need to get cranky with me though, Jiji was the one that pointed it out." Naruto's words caused the crow's eyes to narrow on Makarov who quickly fled the room, Krahl hot on his heels.

Naruto calmly walked back to the beer hall, the guild was drinking and singing again, it was oddly pleasant how at home he felt around these people. "Is this where I belong father?"

"I think it suits us." A soft voice said from not to far away, his blue eyes taking in her purple hair.

"Yugao."

"Why don't you sit Naruto, it has been so long since we have actually had any time to talk." She patted the stool next to her, Naruto was about to turn her down, saying they should be doing training if they had free time, it was only the fragile look in her eyes that made him sit, the content smile on her face as he did.

"How was your last request?" His question caused the girl to sigh, her head falling slightly.

"How about we talk about us, no work, no training, just us Naruto, I don't know about you, but I am not exactly happy with how we are currently." Knowing this was going to be a long talk, The Moon God-Slayer asked someone to bring them some wine, a barrel put up on the counter, two glasses alongside it.

"I am sorry if I did something to offend you, I had no intentions of doing such." Naruto spoke filling up his glass, never noticing that his sister mage was grinding her teeth.

"Can't you see how I feel Naruto?" Her head turning to face him.

"What do you want me to see Yugao?" He looked at her through the corner of his eye, his glass raised up to his mouth, pouring the warm liquid down his throat.

"I want you to see that I, that I may feel more for you than just a friend?" No longer sure if she was asking him or telling him what she felt, Yugao wanted to slap herself for not being more firm.

Naruto finished the wine that was in his glass, taking a small step off of the stool and standing in front of Yugao, his right hand slowly moving up resting against her cheek, he leaned in closely, looking right into her eyes. "What do you feel, just say it, no more riddles, no more questions just say it." His hot breath tickling against her lips, causing them to tremor.

"I-I lo-"

"NARUTO FIGHT ME!"

Yugao's head snapped around so fast her eyes narrowing on the pink haired dragonslayer. Her hair falling down to shadow her eyes as she moved away from Naruto. "Natsu."

"Hai Yugao?"

"I'm going to fucking kill you." Looking up she held untold amounts of anger hidden behind her eyes, shooting her hand out to the side she summoned a large white bow, pulling its string back and letting the arrow fly. Before she could even rethink her actions a large gold shield erupted in front of the pink haired child, shattering the arrow as it struck.

"Control your emotions Yugao!" Naruto hissed from where he stood, moving forward and placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

"N-naruto, I-"

"Save it, no matter what you had to say, being interrupted doesn't give you reason to lash out like you just did." Krahl flew from Naruto's shoulder, leaving through the open window, the blonde watching him for a few moments before leaving the guild.

"Ouch, thats got to hurt aye Yuga-chan?" A mocking voice spoke from the table closest to her.

"Anko, I swear I will kill you if you continue."

"Shutting up."

* * *

Naruto found himself walking around to the back of the guild, his destination the training grounds. He looked up hearing a grunt from ahead of him, his eyes widening at the small redheaded girl swinging a sword wildly. "You are Erza, correct?" His voice startled the girl, causing her to let out a small 'eeep' and nearly drop her sword.

"I have heard a lot about you Naruto-san."

"Were you told about my abilities with a blade?" Naruto's question caused Erza to shake her head, with a sigh he brought his hand out to the side, a golden magic circle appearing as a large gold blade formed in his hands, rubies adorning its guard. "I have decided, to give you a few pointers." As the words left Naruto's mouth he walked over to a group of stones, cleaving one in half and stabbing his blade into another. "Plus when you can pull my blade from the stone, crushing the one that held it, I will teach you the magic behind that blade. Along with what it takes to be an S-class wizard, deal?"

Erza looked between Naruto and the blade on the rock, giving a hesitant nod, moving forward he extended his hand. "Now we have to shake on it, thats the most important part of making a deal ne?"

Erza's small hand fit inside his larger one, giving the blonde a small smile. "Thank you Naruto-san, I do not want to be a burden."

Quickly shifted his hand he ruffled her hair. "We were all a burden at one point, but only we can change that fact, I am going to show you the basics of one of my styles, its up to you to perfect it." He took a few steps back, shooting his hand out to the side, another golden blade falling into his grasp.

"Naruto-san... what kind of magic do you use?" Her question caused him to think for a moment.

"I pretty much have the control over light. Fire, Lightning and gold come under that category. It is just easier to say I am the Sun God-Slayer though." He gave her a bright smile and took his stance, Erza only now noticing just how large the sword was. Naruto was tall, possibly 6ft 6', his sword was maybe an inch or two shorter than him.

After running through a few kata's that left young Erza panting on her knee's she voiced one of the questions that was stuck in her mind. "How can you swing that sword around so easily, it looks like it weighs more than I do, but your not tired at all," she rapsed out, Naruto smirking at her question.

"The blade is made of gold, while it is nroamlly considered a weak metal, my gold is stronger than you could imagine, being that it is made of gold, I can change its weight, from heavy to light in a moment, allowing my lightning fast swings to really pack a punch." To prove a point Naruto started spinning the sword around his body like it was nothing, to finish it off, he gave a flick of his wrist and changed its weight, watching it plunge into the ground up to the guard.

He pulled it out of the ground like it was nothing, the dirt falling away with a flick of his blade. "This is the weight I was doing the kata's with." He passed the sword over to Erza, placing its tip just above the ground, her hands wrapping around its hilt, giving a small nod that she had it Naruto let go, watching the small girl fall with the blade.

Seeing Erza was about to fall into his sword Naruto quickly caught the girl and dispelled his blade, watching it go back to Apollo's vault. "You ok?" A hint of worry in his voice.

Erza gave a small nod. "Yeah, after seeing you swing it around so fast, I didn't expect for it to be so heavy. How did you even lift it?"

"Lots and lots of practise, plus my body was conditioned to work in even the worst of environments. I was like you once, having something to fight for but not the means to fight with. Apollo taught me and made me into what I am today. I believe the same can be done for you, but right now I feel like some cheesecake, what about you?"

"I've never had cheesecake, is it good?"

A grin came to Naruto's face as he ruffled Erza's hair again.

* * *

**PA: This felt like the right point to end the chapter, next time will be the introduction of Lucy, meaning another time skip with a brief summary of what has happened, in this chapter I decided to show Naruto trying to fit in with the others of the guild, did you think I did a good job? Also while it may be a little fast for him to become a Wizard Saint, there is a reason behind it. Anyway until next time everyone, I hope you have a good day/night depending on where you are and See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PA: This chapter is one that I still feel a bit iffy with, a few time-skips but we are pretty much in the cannon timeline now so there will be none that art in the cannon timeline, eg After the S-ranked Trails.**

**Kazi9: Naruto in this fiction is kind of like Gilgamesh form the Fate series(Armour and hairstyle included), arrogant at times but can also be a level headed down to earth person with all their quirks included. He is the adoptive son of the Sun God Apollo, spending 60 years of his life with him before Apollo just up and left. At first he had just wanted a place to train to become a better mage, now though he kind of sees himself as the older brother of Fairy Tail.**

**Yugao is mild tempered with things that don't involve either her body or Naruto, both are very touchy subjects for her, the romance between them is going to have lots of ups and downs, I don't want to write some stock standard romance where they suddenly just fall in love and everything ends happily, I want it to be a rollercoaster sort of deal, you know, like a normal relationship haha.**

**I don't want to say to much more here, but there will be a fair bit explained in the Author Note down the bottom, so for now enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Fiora-July 1st, Year 784.

Nearly seven years had passed by Fairy Tail, Erza had passed Naruto's test, he gave her a modified version of what Gildarts gave him, 'a true wizard knows when a battle isn't worth fighting.' At first she thought he was joking, that was the secret to being an S-rank mage? But as time passed she quickly learnt it was indeed the truth. Laxus passed with flying colours, almost a year after Natsu had arrived, tearing through the competition, Erza was next, followed by Mirajane and some child named Mystogan. The four were new additions to Fairy Tail's S-ranked list.

Naruto had kept in contact with them throughout his travels, he learned of the loss of Lisanna, she was interesting and able to keep Natsu from fighting him every moment, thus he liked her, hearing about her failed mission, he was beyond upset. Himself and Yugao were set to return to the guild by the end of the week, his relationship with the purple-haired moon-god slayer was in a word, complicated.

Both had come out and said they wanted to be something more, the only issue is, neither of them knew how to take that next step, they fought often, having already lost count of the amount of stupid arguments the two had gotten into since they left on their trip. It was always over the most simple things, such as, they had a three-day fight once because neither of them wanted to cook dinner.

In the end Anko had managed to convince Yugao to cook, she had waved what looked to be photo's in front of the purple-haired woman, her cheeks became tinted in red and she quickly said sorry and started cooking, Anko gave him a small wink and waved the photo's again, he really wanted to know what was on them.

Right now though he was busy, writing on a small scroll, putting the final dot on the piece of parchment he grinned, rolling it up and tying a red ribbon around its middle to hold it in place. Handing it over to Krhal the large black bird took it in its talons and flew into the air, already knowing the destination. "Naruto-kun?" The purple-haired mage holding a cat loosely in her arms spoke.

"Hmm Yugao-chan?" He questioned, raising a brow under his long blonde hair, he had 'decided' to let it grow out a bit, after some 'gentle' recommendation from Yugao, he knew which battles to fight, this was not one of them. He stopped in the middle of the road, waiting for her response, his gold armour shining from the light of the orange sky.

"Are we still on track?"

The blonde looked up into the sky for a few moments, letting a small chuckle slip from his lips. "Nope, we might be if we didn't stop at that last sushi place though." It was a blatant lie, he closed his eyes waiting for the confrontation, only it didn't come, turning on his feet he saw her with her head down, letting her hair covering her face.

"Really?" Her voice came through sounding rather defeated.

Letting his chest piece fall away into the bands on his wrists he walked up to the gloomy Moon-Slayer. Putting an arm over her shoulders gently and pulling her in close, placing a small kiss against her forehead, "No we are on time, I was just joking." He was beyond confused, but wrapped his arms around her nonetheless, noticing the cat quickly dropping out of her arms and landing on the ground, the small hands of his sister-mage resting against his chest.

"Y-you mean it?" Looking up she found herself staring into the blue eyes that made everything feel right.

Naruto gave a small nod, "Of course, but what's gotten into you? Normally something like this wouldn't phase you at all?" Having voiced the question that was on his mind, he waited for the reply to come, instead he just felt her arms snake around his waist, tightening as she pulled herself in closer. "I-I don't know, I guess after completing this request, I just feel like I am holding you back. Seeing the way you moved and how fast you could chain together your spells. It really made the gap between our levels clear," She spoke softly into his chest, causing his eyes to widen.

"Is that how you really feel? That you are holding me back?"

"You're a wizard saint, one of the ten strongest in the land, how else am I meant to feel?"

Clearing his throat he pushed her back a little and looked into her eyes, "If you really feel that way, I can help you, when we get back to the guild we can ask the Old Man to give us some leave for a training trip. We might even take one of the brats, how does that sound?"

"And Anko?"

"Don't count me in if you two are going to be mushy all the time," The purple cat bit out quickly, looking at the two, she wouldn't say it out loud but she was happy they had finally gotten together.

"I'm taking that as a 'Count me in' Anko," Naruto taunted sticking his tongue out at the cat, the action caused Yugao to giggle, it was his playful side that she loved the most, while his serious and cool side was hot, this one was fun and gave you a warm feeling deep inside of you.

The two had changed a fair bit, Yugao no wore loose-fitting black samurai style pants, around her waist was a red sash, her chest was wrapped in gauze and over the top was an open black vest with a fur trimming. Her long purple hair still flowed freely down her back, around her neck was a gold locket with a ruby encrusted into the front, a gift from Naruto a few years back, since receiving it she had hardly taken it off.

Naruto still kept the ruby dagger necklace around his neck, knowing it was possibly the only remaining connection he had to his parents, his hair was now down to his shoulder, his bottom half still clad in golden armour, now instead of a cloak it was more like a waist cloth that hung down to his ankles, still containing the same red colour though. (Naruto's appearance is based off of Gilgamesh from the fate series.)

Yugao seeing that he already had a necklace had given him a pair of gold earrings instead, solid gold plates that he was able to manipulate at will, giving him both a viable fashion accessory along with a new weapon. It was around this time that her boyfriend had become somewhat obsessed with treasure, it was strange but she had heard of weirder cruxes.

Yugao had opened up a lot more, now wearing her heart on her sleeve, the two had become a pair, it was rare that you would see one away from the other, plus with the amount of requests they had completed on this trip, more than secured their place as Fairy Tail's number one team.

* * *

July 5th, X784

The week ended pretty quick, Naruto was seated on the top floor of Fairy Tail, eyes closed with a steady rise and fall of his chest. Krahl was on his perch next to the guildmaster, currently they were fighting over a piece of steak.

Yugao chuckled at the scene, sitting across from her was an incredibly well-developed Cana and Erza along with a clothesless Gray, the purple-haired god-slayer looked down at her chest for a moment with a pout. "I thought you said nothing has changed?" The red hue on her cheeks did not go unnoticed, thankfully all attention was dragged away from them as the doors to the guild slammed open.

Pink and blonde tufts of hair filtered into her vision. "Well at least Natsu is the same," Yugao muttered poking her fingers together, her eyes slowly drifted to the blonde beside him, watching as they slowly walked over to the bar, Mira leant over and it was the final straw, standing up she threw her hands to the side before jumping onto the table and pointing at Cana and Erza. "How the hell did you two get so big?!"

Her exclamation caused Natsu to turn around and point across. "NARUTO IS BACK!" The rosette yelled, disturbing someone slumber. "Oi flame-brain do you want to get thrashed around like a doll again?" Gray questioned hearing the groaning from someone upstairs, his face paling at the thought of what was about to happen, blonde hair slowly poking over the side.

"Shut up Natsu, we are trying to sleep!" Bit out Laxus, sticking his head over the side, when the pink-haired male looked ready to continue Yugao stepped in and bopped him over the head with the back of her fist.

"Make up my Naruto-kun, I dare you Natsu," A very sweet smile ran across her face, her head tilted slightly to the side in order to made it stand out even more.

"Oh Yugao-chan, to answer your question from earlier, milk and fondling helps," Mira spoke from the other side of the counter, causing the gnome like man between them to blush. "Uh thank Mira?"

"Well you wanted to know." A smile was returned along with a head tilt. Krahl seemed to squawk calling out to anyone that would listen.

Erza gave a small nod, "I will go stop it Krahl, just stay here," Her words caused the crow to quieten down. "Wait you can understand him Erza?" Yugao asked as the redhead moved forward, pulling Natsu away from the stairs to the top floor, stopping him from disturbing the two S-ranked mages that were sleeping above.

"Yeah, I can't tell you why though, he made me swear an oath." Her left hand was busy holding the captured Natsu while her right was open showing her palm to everyone, giving a solid nod she tossed the pink-haired mage down next to Lucy, who just so happened to be the only one put off by who quickly Natsu was dealt with.

"Aww Erza you are still meant to be out-of-town..." Groaned out the boy, looking up at her from the ground.

"I ran into Naruto and Yugao on my way back, they helped me carry my trophy back, it didn't take as long with the three of us," Her reply came out like it was the most simple thing in the world.

Nodding his head, still on the ground, he brought his hands up under his chin in a thinking position. "Ok so why are Naruto and Laxus sleeping?"

"Oh they had a spar against one another maybe half an hour ago, it was amazing," Mira spoke waving a hand in front of her face feeling a little flustered, she was not the only one that had a small blush, most of the females in the guild did.

"W-what happened?" Question Lucy seeing some hungry looks around her.

"They both ended up topless, from their it turned into a bar-brawl, then for no reason whatsoever it started to rain and they had to wrestle in the mud. It was quite possibly the greatest fight ever in history." Mira exclaimed, squealing a little too loudly.

"Laxus, you want a beer?"

The voice came from above them, causing their head to tilt up.

"Yeah why not, it seems like we won't be sleeping much anymore." The dragon-slayer responded, the sounds of a pair of feet striking the stairs echoed before two grinning blondes appeared, still topless.

The duo's bodies were the definition of perfection as far as the girl were concerned, like it was normal Naruto walked straight over Natsu and sat at the bar giving a bright smile as Laxus sat next to him, a small smirk on his face. "You better all be looking at Laxus with those eyes," Yugao growled out looking around, Naruto gave a small chuckle and took her hand, gently bringing her onto his lap.

"Is my little moon princess jealous?" He chimed watching her get flustered under his gaze.

"Kind of, as long as I am the only one that gets to touch I should be fine though."

Naruto leaned in and pressed his lips against hers causing Erza to pull out a camera, taking a quick shot of the couple, the action caused the pair to separate and eye her in question. "It's for your wedding collage." She responded, mind you Naruto had in the meantime brought his mug of beer up to his mouth and taken a rather large drink, only to have it stop halfway down his throat.

"Erza you shouldn't blurt things out like that..." Muttered Yugao, an intense blush on her face while Naruto slowly regained his composure. Once achieved he narrowed his eyes on the redhead, raising his mug and finishing it in one gulp, calmly he stood putting Yugao back onto the ground and letting his armour fall over his form.

Pointing to the redhead he gave a small smirk. "You made me choke on my beer, you know what this means."

Erza paled and started running around the guildhall, Naruto laughing as he slowly walked after her. Natsu finally sat up and watched what was playing out. "I don't get it, sure Naruto is strong but why is Erza so scared of him right now?"

Mira smiled at the scene before her, "Last time they were like this, Naruto tied her up and forced her to watch him eat all the cheesecake in the city."

"Cheesecake is the one food Erza is in love with, Naruto knows this and is not above abusing it." Gray stated, now wearing his jeans with his shirt thrown over his shoulder. "Its good to see the barstad so relaxed, I can't imagine he is going to be happy when he hears of where all his mission funds are going," Laxus added as a offhanded comment, finishing his beer and hearing back up the stairs.

"I am going back to bed, some of us aren't able to recover as fast as your god-slayers." The blonde muttered, making sure to poke his tongue out at Yugao who returned the expression joyfully. Watching Laxus walk back up the stairs she gave a small sigh. "Its good to be off the road and back home again." She breathed out watching Naruto chase Erza around the hall while the others either laughed or jumped out-of-the-way.

"It won't be long before we are going to need another influx, Natsu has a tendency to break things wherever he goes." Mira stated wiping down the glasses that had just been used.

The rose-coloured boy in questioned let out a small 'Hey' in protest. "It's not my fault, but I always complete the request." He added on later.

"The point is Natsu, your requests don't make enough money to cover the damages you cause, if it wasn't for the S-ranked mages working overtime we would more than likely be in trouble money wise." Seeing the confused expression on his face Mira continued, "When you blow something up, we have to pay for it to be fixed, when you burn down a village, it comes from our pocket, not to mention when you decide that a cow is a good meal for dinner, we have to buy a replacement." Once she finished she raised a hand to her temple and rested it there, watching as Naruto finally caught Erza, the red-headed mage was now sitting on the floor with her head tilted up looking away from Naruto, her hands tied behind her back with gold, same as her legs.

"Mira, please bring me the cheesecake."

The shock on the redheads face said it all, "MIRA DON'T YOU DARE!" She screamed trying to break free, having no such luck, she tried to reason with Naruto, the blonde in question let his smile widen as Mira placed the dessert on a table next to him. "N-naruto I didn't mean it, It was just you were so cute, I had to take a photo."

The blonde widened his eyes for a moment, now holding the instrument of his payback in his hands. "D-did you just call me cute?" His tone was completely void of emotion other than shock, masking the answer he wanted to hear.

Erza looked around frantically seeing Yugao holding a hand over her mouth. "Ahh, Y-yep, yes I did," Making sure to nod quickly to prove her point, Naruto gave a sigh and placed the dessert down on the table, waving his hand and watching as the gold flew back into his body. "We are good yes?" She said nervously as Naruto let his hair shadow over his eyes.

"Erza run!" Called out the purple-haired god-slayer. Naruto was trying to push forward, it was only due to the chains from his girlfriend that he was unable too. Slowly she started to lose her grip on him, looking at Naruto she saw his body slowly melting through the chains.

Sending out another wave to bind him in place she looked at the redhead and watched as she sprinted from the hall, not even bothering to look back, once she was a good enough distance away Naruto relaxed and stood up normally, giving Yugao a small nod. The chains around him dropping to the ground, he reached over and picked up the cheesecake and walked back over to the bar like nothing had happened. "Thank you for helping Yugao-chan," He gave her a small peck and sat down, clearly happy with what he had caused.

Lucy looked at the two hard for a few moments, a small gasp escaping from her lips. "Y-you guys are the Golden Devil and Silver Angel right?" Receiving a small nod for her question she continued, "How does it feel to be dating a Wizard Saint?"

"Out of all the questions thats really the one you asked?" Yugao questioned seeing the girl nod caused her to sigh deeply. "Its different, we don't have the Magic Council breathing down our back constantly, we tend to get some strange requests handed directly to us, the photo shoots are something I was not expecting, but I can't say that I don't enjoy them."

"I don't enjoy them..." Grumbled out the blonde next to her letting his head fall against the bar top, "Strike this pose, now look this way, give us a cheeky smirk, over the shoulder confident grin. Its like we are a pair of dolls when we do those stupid things, you only like them cause we get to keep the clothes."

"Well they are quite nice, plus you wear things other than your armour during them, its good to see you in normal clothes you know." Yugao replied waving a hand over her clothing, "This is a piece from our latest one, it was showcasing our 'Primal' sides, Naruto-kun got a massive fur coat and crown, baggy pants and was holding his jewel encrusted sword in one arm, myself in the other, I think it is coming out in the next issue of 'Sorcerer'."

Lucy looked at the girl who was talking about something so casually that the blonde could only dream of. "Life just isn't fair."

The gnomish guildmaster poked at Naruto's head, watching the blonde feebly try to strike at the offending arm. "Oi are you listening to me boy?"

Naruto gave a small groan and tilted his head to the side to give the man a soft glare. "Yes the photo shoot will be in the next issue."

The small white-haired old man jumped up, rolling up the nearest piece of paper he could and crashing it over the blonde's head. "No, the other guild masters are bringing their ace's along with them to the next regular, its going to be a battle royal of sorts," Makarov looked pleased with himself when the blonde slowly sat up, "so I decided to bring you along, you and Gildarts are around the same level, not to mention you are much easier to find."

Naruto gave a small roll of his eyes, "Thats only because I don't always take the freakin hundred year quests, whenever we get one, boom it vanishes the next day, its like he has some stupid radar on him," The blonde grumbled out the last part. Seeing the guildmaster didn't want to budge on his choice caused the blonde to smirk, "Okay, I'll do this for you, but me and Yugao are going on a training trip afterwards, possibly taking one of the brats with us," The blonde put his hand out for the master to shake, a small smile on his face," deal?"

Grumbling under his breath the master took the hand with his own, "Deal brat, which one are you taking?" Makarovs question caused Naruto to shrug. "Yugao can decide, she knows them best, it would be best if we didn't take Erza though, having three of your S-ranked mages up and leave for a few months could be quite troubling, with Mira being out of action, that would leave only Laxus and Mystogan left to take on the heavy quests," Naruto pondered out loud, slowly taking his hand back and placing it under his chin.

"You are forgetting about Gildarts," Chimed in Mira, Naruto turned his head and just gave her a tired expression, "I hardly think I am Mira, he is going to take his time on that quest until another hundred year one shows up, then he will rush the job, take the quest and leave again," Letting his face give a small smirk followed by a chuckle he finished, "it's what he always does."

* * *

The train they were riding on cluttered as it ran over the tracks, Naruto was sleeping peacefully in the carriage, two pairs of eyes looking at him with pure shock. "Is he always like that?" Makarov questioned the purple-haired woman laying on his chest, she gave a small nod from where she was. The train hit a bump in the tracks causing Makarov and Cana to fly up from their seats.

Looking over they saw Yugao now had an arm around her waist, both Naruto and herself having not moved at all. "I still am not sure why I am here." The surprisingly sober mage asked, the pair across from her were what she would consider to be siblings.

Yugao raised her head from the blonde's chest and looked over at the brunette, a wide smile on her face, "Naruto-kun is taking us on a training trip, that is after he kicks some ass for the guildmaster," Smiling wide she cuddled in closer to her blonde, both of their 'pets' sitting on the headrests of the seats.

**"Next stop, Clover Town." **

The female god-slayer poked Naruto in the side of the cheek softly a few times, his eyes slowly opening. "Yes Yuga-chan?" He muttered out sleepily, raising a hand to wipe away the sleep in his eyes.

"We're almost there Naru-kun," She spoke softly, placing a small peck on his lips, moving to straddle his waist instead as he dragged his body up, he felt weird not being in his armour, but due to some heated debate from Yugao, he was in a simple pair of black slacks and a tight grey long sleeved T-shirt. His necklace and earrings in place like always, his normally always present gold armbands were covering his shins at the moment, hidden under his slacks.

Yugao was in a nice pair of tight jeans, a red and white sleeveless top covering her breasts. Cana had her white jacket on, covering up the fact that she was only wearing a bathing suit underneath it, her normal pants in place, Makarov was Makarov.

The train came to a jolty stop, Naruto standing and taking his luggage, turning around and sweat dropping when he noticed the others had fallen out of their seats again. "It really wasn't that bad," He stated picking Yugao up and placing her back on her feet. "Come on Master, I want to get this trip underway," Giving a small smirk as he walked away waving his hand at the two still on the ground, "Old age shouldn't have slowed you down yet."

Makarov quickly got to his feet, picking up Cana and glaring at where the blonde had retreated from, "Get back here brat, this is far from over."

* * *

"Is bringing a Wizard Saint to this little wager really allowed?" Jose Porla, leader of Phantom Lord questioned looking at Naruto yawning as the competitors crowded around him, Makarov gave a small chuckle, "He isn't the only Wizard Saint in there," The master of Fairy Tail stated pointing at the bald headed man known as Jura.

Jose walked forward calmly and put his hand on the shoulder of the blond man in front of him, "Aria, I shall handle this now, this has become a battle that I can not ignore." The man with a bandage covering his eyes gave a small nod and retreated away.

Tilting his head to the side Naruto saw Makarov give him a small nod, putting his right hand behind his back, still in his shirt and slacks, he summoned a large golden staff, in his left was a simple coin, he held it up showing it to everyone in the room. "Heads I win, tails I finish this quickly, any questions?" He mused, giving a small smile.

"What if you lose?" Questioned Jose, a small smirk on his face.

A flash of red flew through Naruto's eyes. "I _don't_ lose." With that he flicked the coin up into the air, everyone's eyes trained on it, Naruto took a deep breath and waited for it to land back in his hand. "Heads, keep me entertained."

Naruto took a step forward, giving a small sigh as the other aces stepped back, only Jura and Jose standing their ground, the grass under his feet was soft against his shoes, twirling the staff around in his right hand he lept forward, tossing the coin to his right, making it extending into a platform of sorts that he sprung off, striking out at Jura, the bald man pulled up a wall of earth, only for the staff to crash right through it.

Black ghost like things started coming out of the air and heading towards the duo. Naruto turned his head to the side and laughed. "Are you really going to send _shades_ after the _sun_ god-slayer?" He questioned putting extra emphasis of shades and sun for good reason, without even turning to fight he shot his left hand back and erected a wall of light, the shades burning to a crisp on impact, it only made his point much more valid.

Spinning the golden staff again in his hand, he landed three swift strikes against Jura, one to his knees dropping him to them on the ground, the second crunching deep into his gut leaving him panting hunched over on his knees, the final was a quick strike with the butt of the staff to his back, pushing him flat against the ground. Twiling his staff around his body moved with it, facing down Jose.

"Darkness is cast out by the light, how do you expect to win this fight Jose?" Naruto questioned, shining brightly in the darkening night sky. "Like this Naruto-san," Sweeping his hand out wide Jose narrowed his eyes on the blonde, a small purple sphere growing in his hand, a purple magic seal forming briefly in front of his chest, "Deddo Vēvu." (Dead Wave) Roared the guildmaster causing the others to gasp and Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

It didn't stay a small sphere for long, quickly turning into a large beam that engulfed the form of the blonde, the large beam cut through the earth without any resistance. Without even thinking Yugao summoned a large silver bow out of the earth, drawing its string back and aiming it at the master of Phantom Lord.

If it wasn't for Makarov quickly lowering her hands there may have been a large incident, the beam slowly died down showing Naruto perfectly fine, crouched behind a large golden shield. Slowly he stood letting it melt away to his legs. "I hope you have something stronger Jose, you barely made a dent in my fathers shield," Commented the blonde casually, walking forward slowly and drawing an absurdly large blade from the ground.

"Destroyer..." Muttered the purple-haired mage next to Makarov causing him to look at her in question, "Diana said it was Apollo's strongest sword, made from the core of the sun itself, incredibly dense and neigh impossible for a human to hold."

Makarov gave a small chuckle, "Yugao-chan, we have established quite some time ago that Naruto is not a normal human."

Naruto rolled his right shoulder forward, the sword was still as heavy as hell, its large curved flaming blade, letting off some serious heat while its handle was surprisingly cool, shooting his left hand out a spear flew up, looking like a normal golden spear that Naruto would use, only a few seconds passed and its tip became a brilliant white flame.

"Destroyer and Cleanser. Death and Rebirth. The secret art of Apollo, yet Naruto uses them like it is second nature," Yugao murmured in fascination, "just how far ahead are you Naru-kun?" She mussed out loud watching her boyfriend stop a few steps away from Jose, raising the large blade and resting it at the mans neck.

"The Golden Devil, Naruto Uzumaki, the adoptive son of Apollo and proud mage of Fairy Tail, _does not_ lose, we clear Jose?" Naruto made very clear and pulled his blade away when Jose gave a rushed nod. "Now if there is no one else, I believe Makarov won whatever bet was going on."

Turning around he saw the other guild leaders move to hand over pouches of money to his own, bringing a hand up and brushing some hair away from his face he gave a small yawn, "Makarov, I will be that the bar if I am needed."

The others just let their jaws hang loose as the blonde walked away, two females closing on either side of him. "Is he always this disrespectful to you Makarov?" Questioned one of the nearby leaders only for the small gnomish man to chuckle at the situation.

"He isn't disrespectful at all, not how I see it anyway, he is blunt but loyal to a fault, he doesn't go about doing something in a roundabout way he just comes right up and says 'Old man, I am doing this,' thats normally that. If there were more mages with his personality, the world may be an easier place to understand."

"Makarov, what did you just say?" Master Bob asked standing on his tip toes and leaning forward in a rather suggestive way.

"I honestly have no idea Bob."

* * *

"Erza, do you really expect to just walk into the meeting and everything will be fine?" Gray murmured as the group reached the apex of the hill, below them Makarov stood across from the mane known as Kage, the one they had saved hours earlier, the dark magical flute Lullaby, held tightly in his hands against his lips.

"Master!"

"SHHHH," Came the voice of Master Bob from next to them, "We are just getting to the good part."

The group from Fairy Tail, consisting of; Lucy, Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy watched in silence as a few other guildmasters slowly started to appear in the area, completely ignoring the rant of master bob.

"Nothing will change." Makarov stated simply, referring to the man before him and his currently train of thought, "Weak humans will always be weak, no matter how long you wait. But weakness is not always a bad thing. "Humans are weak creatures from the start. Uneasy by ourselves, we form guilds. Where we have allies and friends! In order to thrive, we bind together and progress ahead. These awkward combinations might run into more walls than would a single person... And we might take a long time to get where we're going... But, as long as we believe in tomorrow and place one foot in front of the other, we will be filled with power from within," Makarov spoke with a small smile on his face.

Kage could feel his judgement changing with each word the old master spoke, slowly feeling his resolve dwindle down to a small drivel of what it had been.

"Living a strong life means being able to smile! And not relying on something like that flute."

That had done it, no longer able to follow through with what he had planned his dropped the flute from his hands, letting it fall to the ground, "I surrender."

Kage fell to his knees, this seemed to be a sign for the Fairy Tail group to come out of hiding, Erza running foreword and hugging the master, forgetting that she was currently wearing her armour, the end result was the loud smacking sound of flesh against metal.

A magic seal opened above the flute, shooting one further up into the air, a large tree like holem dropping out of the larger seal and landing on the ground.

It looked around for a few moments, its nose up in the air sniffing for something, shooting a large beam from his mouth and destroying a mountain nearby. "Y-you missed," Yawned out Naruto walking up to the beast without any hesitation, "I try to make myself stand out in order to avoid things like that from happening, its not much fun to hide."

Leaning down the demon Lullaby stared down the slowly approaching blonde. "The tainted one, what would you ask?" It groaned out in an otherworldly voice. Naruto paused in his step, feeling his chest heat up immensely, the large demon slowly moving a finger forward as Naruto tore open his top in an effort to cool down, clawing at his chest nearly ripping open his scar, the demons claw landing on it a few moments later.

Images ran through Naruto's skull, feeling like they were going to tear his head in half. Bringing his hands up he clutched at his eyes, feeling a burning pain inside them, clawing his nails down his face leaving it cut he took a deep breath, burning red eyes looking at the demon in front of him. **"The weak should just vanish," **The tone of his voice had changed completely, dropping his left arm down to the ground, his right wrapping around his base stomach, trying to contain the small shaking that was occurring.

No longer paying attention to those around him Naruto slowly put his hand forward, resting it on the wood demon's finger. **"You are weak Lullaby, and I'm going to make you vanish," **Before Lullaby could even respond a large clawed hand shot out from the ground lifting him into the air, Naruto raised his right hand into the air and brought it down to slam its palm into his still raising left, a second clawed hand coming down from the air and mimicking his actions, crushing the demon between them. Naruto held the position for a few moments, slowly falling down onto his knees throwing his head back and cackling into the sky.

It slowly became quieter, as people started to get closer, under the demonic voice there was a second one, it was Naruto's only... it was scared. The clawed hands slowly vanished into black specs, floating away in the wind. "S-stay aw-ay," Pleaded Naruto slowly moving himself further from the approaching group, seeing the looks of shock they betrayed, looking around frantically he rested his eyes on Yugao, a searing pain tore through his face for a moment, causing him to clutch at his head again, slowly standing and walking forwards, his body swaying with the movements.

"no," It came out weakly, his body not responding to his commands, still moving forward, the pain still throbbing away at him, "NO, STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" The blonde roared getting just enough control to vanish in a bolt of lightning, leaving the other mages left standing, confused by what had just happened.

"W-was that Demon summoning magic?" Muttered Bob, not believing what he just saw, the shocked nod from Makarov only confirmed his thoughts. "We need to find him Makarov, he is a danger to everyon-"

"Shut up!" All eyes turned to face the source of the outburst, Yugao stood there clenching her fists tightly, "Didn't you see him trying to fight against it? That isn't him and he knows it, also finding him will be next to impossible, he could be anywhere by now. Also I was always told that a frightened person is the most dangerous kind." She muttered out playing with the gift around her neck, Cana coming up beside her and resting a hand on her shoulder. The others slowly walked away, finishing conversations among themselves.

The guildmaster stopped in front of her, Krahl seated on his shoulder, he knew how hard it must be on the girl to keep up a brave face. Taking a deep breath, she looked to Makarov, showing the unshed tears behind her eyes. "Master, I think it would be best if I returned home," She managed to struggle out, being left behind again brought up some really old memories.

Makarov could only nod, this regular meeting was definitely over.

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean he just left?" Bit out Laxus glaring down Erza who was telling the story, Yugao had retreated into her house, locking herself away from the world, this alone had sent alarm bells ringing for the blonde dragon-slayer, not to mention Krahl was being strangely quiet, as were the rest of the team.

Erza took a deep breath, standing up and trying to look as menacing as possible to the blonde, "Just that Laxus, he left. Don't take it out on me, speak to the master about it."

"The old man won't talk about it. Like something huge happened!" Roared the blonde slamming his hands against the nearby pillar.

"Thats because something big did." All heads turned around at the new figure standing in the guild's doorway.

"Crawford-sama," Breathed out Erza not entirely sure how to react to a man of his stature. "Is Master Makarov around?" The large bearded man questioned, walking slowly inside the guild.

Mira gave a small nod and flagged the man down to follow her through the halls, coming to stop in front of the masters office. "He is just inside." She gave a low bow and quickly returned to what she was doing prior.

Crawford pushed the door open softly, walking in with a large smile on his face, as soon as the doors closed and they were alone it instantly turned into a frown. "Makarov, would you care to explain how Naruto was able to just vanish with all of you guildmasters standing around?"

"The fact that you expect me to pretty much arrest someone I see as a son is ludicrous, if I had of been able to stop him, I wouldn't have, I know what your people would do to him, thats something I'm not going to allow." The gnomish man stated calmly, his hands folded neatly in front of his face.

"HE IS A DEMON SUM-"

"He is Naruto Uzumaki, a member of my guild and a part of our family. It would be best if you showed yourself out, I have had enough of talking about this."

* * *

October, X784

_**'We should tear them apart.'**_A voice crawled through Naruto's head as he slowly walked down the streets of Magnolia, the date was October 15th, the day Fantasia was meant to take place. _'Randomly attacking civilians is an insane idea, it will draw way to much attention to us.'_

**_'Says the one thats talking to himself.'_ **

A few changes had taken over his body, the most irritating of them all would be the voice that was stuck in his head, his incisors had also grown in length giving him a more predatory look, not to mention his muscle density had been increased to neigh stupid levels. His face and body were hidden from view, covered by a large dark cloak, the only thing that could be used to distinguish himself from anyone else, would be the ruby dagger that hung around his neck. _'You are not me.' _Naruto bit back, hearing the voice in his head laugh at what it thought was a joke.

It would be that moment that Naruto walked past a person with purple hair, causing her to freeze in her tracks and grab onto his sleeve, Naruto attempted to keep walking only to feel her grip tighten. "N-naruto-kun?" She stuttered out, slowly turning only to notice he was gone, her hold had done nothing to stop him from leaving. Clenching her hand tight she felt something that she hadn't noticed before, a tooth hanging from a leather thread was wrapped around her hand and resting on her palm.

Quickly looking around she couldn't find him in the crowds, turning on her feet she ran back to the guild, this was something the master needed to know.

Opening the front doors to the guild she was met with people running around frantically pushing her way through she made it to the master seeming a stern look on his face. "Master, what happened here?"

Makarov looked up at her for a moment and let a frown cross his face. "Laxus challenged the guild, reasoning its because we lack in strength that Naruto is gone, if we had of been stronger, he wouldn't have felt so held back. Now he wants us to hunt him down and prove we have strength, if we can't, he becomes the new guild master."

Yugao let a small frown go over her face, "So now is not the best time to say that I ran into you know who."

Makarov let his eyes go wide for a few moments before nodding his head slowly, "Yugao, I need you to find Evergreen, she froze the others in this stone state, can you find her and break the spell?" Questioned the master, seeing Yugao give a nod and turn around on her feet, leaving the guild once again.

At Least that is what she had tried to do, a runic barrier came up to block her path. Shaking his head Makarov let out a sigh, "I thought that would happen, everyone has gone out to find them, we have three hours before the girls turn to dust. Do you think he will help?"

There question was put on hold as Krahl flew out of the room into the sky, "Apparently age only matters if you are human," Muttered the old man dryly.

Natsu woke up and charged forward at the barrier hitting it the same as Yugao had, "Alzack, Jet, Droy and Naruto, winner Naruto," Makarov read aloud causing Natsu to freeze in his little rant.

"He is back?" The rose-haired boy questioned causing the master to nod his head, seeing Naruto's name come up again and again. The number of people remaining decreasing at an alarming rate.

A few minutes passed, both Elfman and Gray lost their respective fights which came as a surprise to Natsu.

* * *

Krahl found his mark and landed on the cloaked Naruto. "Ah, and here I thought that there was just a bounty on my head. This makes things simpler. Thank you Krahl," Spoke the blonde softly, raising his hand to scratch the birds head after it caught him up with what was happening. "Can you go to Makarov and let him know I will do the best I can?"

Krahl looked at him for a few moments before giving a nod and flying off into the sky, heading in the direction of the guild, Naruto rose a hand into the air, firing a small flare and alerting everyone to his position, enough light shone on his face for anyone who was watching to be able to see his small smirk.

* * *

Laxus appeared behind Makarov via thought projection, his large fur coat in place along with an arrogant smirk. "Only four left Jiji, what are you going to do?" The question caused Makarov to spin on his heels and glare at Laxus, Yugao and Natsu following his actions, a few moments later Gajeel jumped over the bar with a metal cup sticking out of his mouth.

"If you were paying attention to the board Laxus, you would realise who one of those four is." Makarov stated simply, turning around again to look at the rune board. "Raijin Tribe versus Naruto." He spoke aloud, seeing Laxus stiffen out of the corner of his eye. "If we are really what you say Laxus, why did he return?"

"Its simple, he heard what this guild has become, he heard of its destruction, now he is here for revenge." Laxus nodded, that made sense after all, Naruto was a very pride driven man.

* * *

Naruto stood in the middle of the town square, his right arm out to the side holding onto a strange looking staff, the Raijin Tribe standing across from him with worried faces. "You would cause me to harm my family?"

Seeing that he wasn't going to get a response he took a step forward, feeling himself lose a great deal of power. "Now you take away my ability to use magic... I'm going to show you why you don't fuck with a man's family."

Charging forward with his staff in hand Evergreen was barely able to get off of the ground in time to avoid the strike, Freed moved just far enough away while Bickslow took the full brunt, facing darkness moments later as his body fell to the ground, the steel helmet shattered revealing his blue hair.

"Evergreen move!" Freed called just too late, Naruto's smiling face already right behind her, his hand landing firmly on her shoulder before giving her a quick crack across the back of the neck, taking her out of the fight. Holding her as the pair fell to the ground, putting her down gently once they were on land once again.

"Freed, we both know you are no match for me, surrender but leave the runs around the guildhall up," Naruto stated calmly staring the boy down.

"I was really hoping you would help Laxus-sama," Freed spoke, placing his blade back into its scabbard, after seeing the display from Naruto he was in no mood to try and fight the man. "I can live with those rules," He added as an afterthought.

"One final thing you can do for me Freed..." Naruto let a smile pass over his face, his burning red eyes meeting the greeny blue ones of Freed.

* * *

"Laxus!" A voice roared across the city, anyone that looked up was met with the visage of a giant hooded figure, seeming to meet eyes with everyone but no one at the same time. "You took action against my family for a choice of my own? What kind of man have you turned into, this is not the same person I spoke to a few months ago, actually, it almost makes me sick thinking what you would have done if I didn't show up. Your followers still live and Fairy Tail is still playing by the rules, I am not though, I _know_ where you are and I _am _coming for you. And to Fairy Tail, let me clean up my mess, no need to get your hands dirty here."

Makarov shook his head while the other guild members were in a slight state of awe, the Devil was back to get them out of a tough situation, Yugao saw the expression on the masters face and questioned him on it, "Naruto pretty such everything that happened was his fault, that he would except all blame and finish this himself."

"But Naruto has blue eyes."

* * *

The doors to the church flew off their hinges, crashing against the tiled floors, with the sun bearing on his back stood Naruto, his fist extended, burning red eyes glaring at the blonde that sat on the steps further in. Rolling his shoulder Naruto walked forward, dropping the clock from his figure, the changes also made him much more muscular than before.

"You've changed Naruto, but so have I. This won't be like the last time." Giving a toothy grin Laxus stood to his feet activating his lacrima causing his body to bulge and scales to form on his arms.

Naruto widened his stance a little, stretching his right arm forward and pointing to the blonde dragon-slayer. "I should stop holding back then ne?" For the first time in years Naruto let his full power out, causing a creator beneath him, black and yellow wisps of what was either steam of smoke slowly rose out of his back, a veiny design started spreading from his scared chest to his arms, being a deep purple in colour.

While Naruto's aura was difficult to see as opposed to Laxus' own, the dragon-slayer could in fact feel the power flowing from it. Clenching his fist tight the muscles in his arms started to rip and duplicate, expanding rapidly, Naruto would not let his transformation stop there though, he would be going all out, not a single bit of force left out. "I will show you what happens when you manage to piss me off LAXUS!" Roared the red eyed man, throwing his arms to the ground as his skin slowly turned ashen in colour and his body grew taller now standing at nearly 8ft.

"Show me what you got Naruto!" Roared Laxus as he charged forward in a bolt of lightning, his fist reared back and ready to strike, throwing it out with all of his force only to have it caught by Naruto with ease.

"**DON'T FUCK WITH ME GAKI!**" Naruto's voice sent the man flying back, only for him to be smacked down into the ground a moment later.

Not taking a moment to catch his breath Laxus opened his mouth letting small sparks dance around it for a moment before summoning a magic circle above his face. "**Rairyū no Hōkō**." (LIghtning Dragon's Roar.) Sending the beam right to Naruto watching the man step to the side before smacking it away with the back of his fist.

"**What do you think I am boy? Throwing that weak shit at me. I know you are better gaki."** Naruto's words seemed to find a new fire in Laxus, causing the boy to stand up and crack his knuckles. "I better stop pulling my punches then." With an arrogant smirk laced on his face he zipped into a lightning bolt and charged forward again, Naruto mirroring his actions.

* * *

**PA: The few months gap goes pretty much exactly as cannon did meaning that the fight with Phantom Lord happened, so did Galuna Island along with the Tower of Heaven. Naruto in the meantime was off doing other things that will be explained across the next couple of chapters. Also the Raijin tribe, I feel as if they went up against Laxus they would meet a similar sort of fate.**

**Right now Naruto is strong, possibly at the same level as Gildarts without using his drives, this is mostly because of his ability to use his magic quickly and knowing what works well against what, example the Light and Darkness battle between him and Jose. **

**The voice inside of his head, is kind of like the Kyuubi replacement for this world, that is due to the funky stuff thats going on with his scar.**

**One last thing, Erza's Strawberry Cake addiction was changed to Cheesecake, mostly because Cheesecake is badass in my personal opinion. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, like always if you have any questions just chuck us a review and I shall get back to you about it in the next post or via pm.**


End file.
